Onto The Parallel Frienemy
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Follow on to; For The Love Of The Mother. Alex has completley forgotten Jackie, and now his mind is on someone else...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read 'For The Love Of The Mother' some parts of this story won't make sense! Sooo although she'll hate the fact that I've wrote this, one person is responcible for this story: Steph. She said that Alex was the opposite of the Doctor soo he may even like Jack...and here it is:

_**Onto The Parallel Frienemy:**_

_'I do not think that I can wait, to go over and to talk to you'_

Alex settled into his job as alien expert quickly, and he loved the job. It wasn't quite the same as travelling in Time and Space but it was the closest he was going to get. Torchwood on the planet, he'd been happy to find out, was nothing like Torchwood 1 had been in the other universe. They weren't trying to huny down and destroy all aliens, they were trying to help and protect them and the humans. They weren't a secret organisation but were in fact a household name. And he was happy in the job. But something was missing.

That something was Captain Jack Harkness. Spending so much time with Jack he realised what a great person he was. Yes he was vain and arrogant but that was easily looked over. He was good-looking. Oh to hell with that, he was beyond good-looking, he wasdown right hot. He was sensitive though he tried not to show it. He was a strong man, both physically and mentally. And he cared. If someone was in danger or hurt he would stop at nothing to help them. And yes he seemedto fancy the pants off anything that moved. Alex could never be sure if he wasone of the people Jack really liked or if when it seemed like Jack was flirting with him it was just his nature.

_I wish I;d never met you, Doctor,_ Alex remembered Jack saying to him before he regenerated._I was much better off as a coward _and then he'd kissed him, right on the lips. Thinking about how Jack was, Alex knew how untrue this was. Jack could never be a coward because he was born to be a hero.

Of course Alex knew that wasn't this Jack, ot was the one in the other universe, but he also knew that if he was going to be that picky he'd haveto say that that memory wasn't really his, it was the Doctor's. So he wasn't going to be that picky. That was his memory. He remembered how it felt, the situation, everything therefore, it was his...

'Yoou-whooo!!'

Alex was brought back to the here and now by a hand waving in front of his face. He only just stopped himself from swearing and couldn't stop himself blushing like a school girl when he realised who the hand and voice belonged to. Jack.

'Miles away you were' Jack informed him. Alex noticed that Jack was sitting on the edge of his desk smiling at him. He also realised he hadn't done any work for almost 15 minutes. 'I think we should change your name to Miles, since you're often not all here'

If anyone other than Jack had said this Alex would've been offended, but it was Jack, and Jack could punch him in the face and he wouldn't take offence.

'What I would give to be a mind reader sometimes' said Jack. 'Just so that I knew what you were thinking about'

_You're vain enough Captain Harkness _Alex thought, and aloud he said 'Oh nothing interesting'

'You know sometimes I think Iknew you well, Alex, then other times I wonder if I know you at all' continued Jack. 'You're so unpredictable. One minute you could be quiet and miles away, the next partying hard. Which is the real you, I wonder. Both maybe or what are you thinking about when your head is in the clouds? Dreaming of Time and Space maybe'

Alex couldn't lie to save his life and he knew Jack knew that, so he gave the honest answer of; 'Nope'

'What then?' asked Jack.

_YOU! _Alex shouted in his mind, but to Jack he just shrugged.

'You're not very talkative today are you?' commented Jack. 'Oh well, neve rmind. I can talk enough for both of us'

As Jack was talking Alex wondered how he'd ever found the American accent annoying. It wasn't something he got from the Doctor, it was a purely him thing, but now the American accent was the best sound Alex could imagine., and he was listening closely to each word.

'You and me are quite alike, Miles, can I call you Miles?' Jack didn't wait for an answer, but Alex was fine with whatever Jack called him. 'Both secretive, though you are a lot more quiet about it'

Alex didn't want to be quiet about it. He wanted to at leave be ableto make decent conversation but he didn't trust himself to speak without it coming out all high and squeeky.

'There is one thing I know about you, Miles, you are an absolutely rubbish liar' said Jack 'Soooo....if I guess what you've been thinking about and am right, you will give it away'

'Shouldn't we be getting on with some work?' asked Alex. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. thinking it would cause Jack to leave, which was the last thing he wanted.

'Nah! Work is as quiet as you at the moment. Trying to work you out is much more fun' answered Jack, half to Alex's relief, half to his worry. Jack was sure to work out what he'd been thinking about sooner of later and what would be awkwart. Jack's first guess couldn't have been more out if it tried to be; 'is it Rose you're thinking about? You know when she worked here she never shut up about the Doctor. She made him sound like the most amazing man ever. And if you're as much like him as I thought you are she wasn't far out'

_The most amazing man ever...she wasn't far out. _It took all of Alex's will power not to smile broadly at thsi.

'But then you most be different as well. You're own man and all that' continued Jack 'A slight bit of Donn'a sarcasm and what not'

'Hold on' said Alex. 'how d'you know about that?' Alex's trail of thought was almost but not quite lost vy Jack's wonderous smile. 'How d'you know about how I was made? I never told you, and no one else could've because the Doctor dumped me on Bad Wolf Bay alone'

Jack looked confused. 'Alex, you told me' he lied easily. 'The Doctor gaveyou a phone when he dumped you on the beach and you used it to phone Torchwood and we sent a plane to meet you. I was in the plane, you explained everything. Then after you'd fallen asleep and woke back up you'd forgotten a lot about Norway and all that. We weren't sure what caused the memory loss but April cameto the logical conclusion that it was your body and brain getting used to itself, and being half-human-half-time Lord.'

Alex didn't for a second doubt what Jack had told him, though he didn't like the fact that he'd woken up with memory loss and forgotten aboutit. 'Right' he said, distantly, through confusion.

Jack smiled again. 'And don't think you're going to wriggle out of it. So I'm guessing it's not Rose. Is it the Doctor? Were you thinking about the fact that he just dumped you like a bit of old clothes'

'No. I wasn't thinking about the Doctor' replied Alex.

Jack's smile turned mischeivious, 'Were you thinking about me?'

'No' Alex said quickly. Too quickly. He'd have given anything there and then to have been ableto think up a believable lie and say it convincingly.

Jack's mouth opened into a round shocked 'O' shape. 'You were! Oh my gosh'

'I wasn't' denied Alex defiantly.

'Miles, Miles, Miles, you can't lie so don't bother trying' said Jack, still smiling mischeiviously. 'Sooo what about me were you thinking about?'

'Nothing' Alex insisted. 'because I wasn't thinking about you'

'Careful Miles, else ya pants'llcatch fire' teased Jack.

'Captain Jack Harkness, you are vain enough as it is' Alex told him. 'You don't need to make up that people are thinking about you'

'Aww, Miles, you're so sweet when you try to lie' said Jack. 'But you are so see through'

Alex sighed and smiled. 'Shut up, Jack'

'Is that your way of admitting that I'm right' asked Jack 'because I know I am'

'Whatever I say you're going to think you're right so it doesn't matter what I say' Alex said.

'I knew I was right' Jack said punching the air. 'Sooooo what were you thinking about me? My amazing good looks? Or my fabulously witty sense of humour? Or my lovely personality which caused everyone to want to be around me?'

Alex laughed and he was glad to realise it came out slightly sarcastically. 'None of them'

'So what was it?' persisted Jack.

'No comment' answered Alex.

'Mi-iles' Jack moaned.

_Aww. These two are sweet. How comes I never get any of that' _Another memorycame into his mind.  
_Buy me a drink first_ He had replied.  
_You're such hard work _Jack had play moaned  
_But worth it _He'd said.

'Another version of you travelled with me - as the Doctor - I was thinking about what' replied Alex, half-honestly.

'Thinking about how lucky you are to have known two versions of me?' asked Jack.

'Lucky, yeah' Alex had meant to say sarcastically but was unsuccessful.

'So tell me about me' said Jack.

'Could you get anymore vain, Jack Harkness' asked Alex, but he didn't really mind talking about Jack. 'He was pretty much just like you; vain, arogant, American' Alex searched for more adjectives. 'Good looking, sarcastic, caring, strong...'

'He sounds great. I thought so right from when you said he's like me. So why were you thinknig about me and the other me?' said Jack.

'Jack, you won't have control of what pops into our mind'

'Pop into your mind a lot do i?' smiled Jack.

Alex rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

'I'm going to takethat as a yes, Miles' said Jack.

Alex pulled his chair away from the desk, stood up, and kissed Jack passionately on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_'I do not know what I should say'_

_Chapter 2:_

'Who areyou and what have you done with the Miles I know?' asked Jack, once the kiss finally ended. Studying his face Alex realised with relief this was just the shock talking and Jack looked relaxed and somewhat pleased by this kiss.

Alex shrugged, a smile playing on his face. 'You asked me what I was thinking about'

'You were thinknig about that?!' asked Jack, half-rhetorically.

'I was thinking about when I first knew you - the other you - and we were in the year 200100, the threat of the Daleks all round us but none of us would give up the fight' explained Alex. 'You had a habit of saying "see you in hell" in a light jokey way and I always wonderd if you were scared of anything because you never seemed scared. Anyway I had to make a delta wave, and you were goin to do something else - gather volunteers to help fight- and before you went you kissed me'

'I kissed you?' repeated Jack.

Alex nodded.

'_I _kissed _you?'_

'Dont sound so shocked, Jack, the othr was was and is just like you. In love wiht anything that moves'

Jack smiled and shookhis head. 'I wasn't surprised.I just thought you were going to say you kissed me because of what just happened'

Alex blushed slightly and Jack giggled.

'Anyway, as you said ages ago,we should do some workd' Jack said and stood up. As he reached the doorof Alex's office he turned back and said 'Oh and Alex, if the other Jack is as like me as you say he is, then he isn't in love with everything that moves. Flirting's just become who he is so that people don't realise how lost and unsure of himself he really is. He's just looking for the one who feels right, and is active on that search. He'll find Mr. or Mrs. Right one day. We both will' and with a sad smile he left the room, leaving Alex slightly bewildered.

_Who would've thought Jack was that deep _Alex thought, and then another thought came to mind; _Could I feel right? _He got out his phone and text Jack 'Me & u, pheonix bar, 2nite 7pm?'. Jack's reply came through straight away. 'Cya then' Alex smiled to himself, the finally got on with some work

A/N: I know I know, it's short. Sorry! Please R&R! virtual cookies if you do…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alex felt like a teenage girl that evening as he tried to work out what he should wear. For the past goodness-knows-how-long he had kept his crush on Jack quiet and now today he'd taken the bull by the horns twice and what was he supposed to wear? After going through almost everything he owned, he decided on a casual look of dark-blue jeans and a plain pale-pink t-shirt. He arrived at the Phoenix Bar a good 15 minutes early which he was horrified about. He ordered a soft drink, and tried not to look nervous.

'Hey Miles'

Jack voice came so suddenly and unexpectedly from behind him that Alex almost threw his drink all over himself. _Smooth _he thought sarcastically to himself. To Jack he said 'I only have one heart now, I'd like it to remain beating a bit longer if it's all the same to you'

Jack laughed and sat down 'Anyone would think you weren't expecting me' He said 'And' he added with a smile 'Anyone would think this was your first date'

Alex tried to look sarcastically at Jack but was unable to not smie 'It is'

'Well then, lucky me' Jack said. He clapped his hands once, jumped up and announced he was going to get a drink.

Between then they lost count of the number of drinks they had, while Jack talked endless about aliens and Torchwood and ex-lovers. Alex didn't talk about his life much; mostly because there wasn't much to say. He wasn't going to tell any of the Doctor's stories because they weren't his memories, she there wasn't anything to tell. He was very drunk by the time he finally told Jack to shut up about his exes.

'Any other guy would be put off by your conssstant yabbering about exessss' Alex told him 'But not meee. I'm not put off in the slightessst' He leaned across the table 'In fact it makesss me want to kisss you' He placed a quick kiss of Jack's lips 'just to stop you from talking' He kissed Jack properly this time and barely a moment past before Jack kissed back.

'You're drunk' Jack told him simply.

'What a way to ruin the moment, Jackily' Alex moaned 'Drunk I may be, but my head is perfectly clear. I know exactly what I want' Alex smiled 'And it'ss you, Captain' He kissed Jack again, then moved to whisper in his ear. 'Come back to mine?'

Jack nodded and they slipped out of the bar


End file.
